Waiting for Tonight
by GoinnGaGa
Summary: "Tender words you say, take my breath away. Love me now and leave me never. Found a sacred place, lost in your embrace, I want to stay in this forever."


**Waiting For Tonight**

"**Tender words you say, take my breath away. Love me now and leave me never. Found a sacred place, lost in your embrace, I want to stay in this forever." Jennifer Lopez, Waiting For Tonight. Happy New Year!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to someone that leaves an unpleasant amount of loose ends left untied when she finishes of a series. Just saying.**_

* * *

><p>"Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…"<p>

The crowd of ten to fifteen people chanted along with the booming car radios and boomboxes around me, but the numbers seemed distant to me. I could only focus on the breathtaking features of the man standing across the burning fire pit from me.

His name was Paul, I knew, and tonight had been the first time we'd met. At first I was reluctant to even attend this New Year's Eve party on the beach for the simple reason that I didn't exactly want to be put in that statistic of college kids that simply put their education in the backseat for parties and killing their liver by pounding back insane amounts of alcohol. Don't get me wrong, I'd been to my fair share of parties during my years of college, and even though we were all on break after finishing up our finals, I still had work to deal with and then getting a step ahead for reading on my upcoming classes. But I digress. The point is, the only reason I'm here is because my best friend, Bella, decided to drag my sorry ass out of my dorm room and down to the beach for this thing.

It was one of the nice things about attending UC Santa Cruz; the beach was just right there.

The night started out kinda awkward as there were a lot of people Bella had to introduce me to, but eventually people I knew started showing up. And that's when I first saw him. He was carrying some giggling girl on his back as he walked up with two other people—whom I knew as Sam Uley from my econ class and his girlfriend Emily. They were the once that had introduced Paul and I. I was unsure as to whether or not he was gay—since he'd shown up giving a girl a piggy back ride—until I felt the shudder threaten to wrack my body as he ran a heated gaze over my built six-foot-four frame as his tongue peeked out to moisten his lips.

"Nice to meet you Jake." He greeted, "Maybe we'll talk again tonight." Then he turned away.

I'd been watching him ever since, stealing small glances every now again and shifting around to give my growing arousal more room in my suddenly tightening jeans when he'd meet my gaze with one equally dark gaze of his own, paired with this small smirk that couldn't outright be called a smile, the man's rough handsomeness was lethal.

"Six…Five…Four…"

He moved away from the small gathering of people he'd been talking to and hastily began making his way around the fire until he stood a good foot from me, that damn heart racing smirk pulling his lips as he mouthed the word, "hi."

"Hey," I mouthed in return, finding my mouth suddenly dry as my heart pounded in my chest while all its work only pumped blood to my cock.

Had I ever been so attracted to anyone as much as I was to Paul? I wondered as the countdown continued around us.

"Three…Two…"

In all of my twenty-two years of living as Jacob E. Black, I couldn't think of one instance where I'd wanted any person—man or woman—as much as I wanted Paul in that moment as the crowd let out a collective cheer after shouting, "One…Happy New Year!"

Then one by one, people formed couples as the let their lips lock in a kiss to bring in the new year. I shifted uncomfortably as a certain couple bumped into my back, sending me a few steps forward until firm hands pressed against my chest and I met the amused gaze of Paul's.

On instinct, my hands found their place on his hips. He wasn't much shorter than me. I had maybe an two or three inches on him. I could see the light stubble gracing his jawline in the dim orange glow of the bon fire, but I held my breath once our eyes locked and I saw the dark intensity there of his brown, but nearly black looking eyes.

One kiss was all it took. I'd slanted my mouth over his and then it was like fire. Lips were moving like water together, fluid and smooth with a combination of soft and hard kisses before he became impatient. His teeth came out to nip mine before he plunged his tongue into my mouth as the surprised groan I'd let out gave him the perfect opening. If I thought the first press of lips was like fire, then the clash of our tongues moving together, exploring, sliding, and colliding was the trigger to bring out the combustion.

We both pulled away breathless.

"Hmm…I remember how we were both so horny that night we barely made it back to my place before we were tearing at each others' clothes."

Jacob Black snorted before taking a sip of scotch from the tumbler he held, "No babe, you were the one that was going all crazy with my clothes. You ripped my favorite shirt that night."

Paul turned an accusing glare on him but the smile that curved his lips to the sting away from it, "Oh, and I guess my underwear were just a victim of circumstance?"

Jacob chuckled as he placed the tumbler down on the glass coffee table with a slight 'clink' before he moved to cup Paul's cheek to pull him in for a soft kiss, "Yes, they were."

Paul rolled his eyes as he pulled away laughing as he pulled his own glass of Pepsi up to his lips, "What did I see in you that night? You were seriously asking people about their classes at a party and talking about the internship you'd landed. No fun at all, boss-man."

"Well you saw something there; or maybe felt something would be a better way to put it." He winked at the other man as he gave his crotch a suggestive tug through the dress pants he was wearing. They both had to dress up in nice suits for tonight, since he'd just been made partner in the law-firm he'd been working at and had to attend a company party for New Year's Eve. They'd gotten home early, before the countdown, to relax with one another. That's when Jacob had begun reminiscing with Paul about their first night together, suit jackets and ties abandoned on the arms of the couch they settled on.

"Oh yeah, you could definitely say I had felt something that night." Paul laughed. "I felt something good enough to stay with you for ten years—as of tonight—and change my name from Lahote to Black."

Jacob couldn't help the grin that nearly split his face at that. They'd been married for going on six years and he still got giddy inside whenever they talked about it. "Damn…can you believe we met ten years ago tonight?" He asked with slight disbelief as his gaze roamed over his husband's features. The time had barely touched him; he was still the same man that Jacob had fallen in love with all that time ago: the same rugged handsomeness; the same eyes; that same damn smirk.

Paul simply shrugged but turned an adoring look to his husband. He thought the same of Jacob; that the time had simply passed him by without a single touch that was negative. Any changes that took effect only added to Jacob Black's sex appeal and Paul Black felt damn lucky that he was the only man Jacob had eyes for. Their relationship was blissful, happy, but didn't come without its own trials. But they'd overcome the hard times, together, as they always had and probably always would.

A look passed between them. There was lust and desire and wanting in one another's eyes, but that's not what had them shifting closer towards one another as the need to feel one another in any way grew stronger; no. It was the complete and utter love, adoration, and devotion that they saw within each other's eyes that had Paul climbing on top of his husband's lap as said husband pawed at his slack covered ass and gripped his neck to pull his mouth down to his.

Their kisses were one thing that definitely hadn't changed or weakened through the years. There was that same fire was always ignited with the first caress of their lips. That same heat continued to rise and burn through them as the movements became harsher, more desperate, more passionate. The same feeling of being close to bursting still took control of Paul and had him moaning into Jacob's mouth, as Jacob took control as he always did.

"Okay Uncle Jay, I-oh! Oh! Oh gosh!"

The interruption was barely enough to have the two pulling apart to see their niece, Kim, standing at the foot of the staircase with her hands over her eyes.

"Kim, sweetheart, you couldn't have waited another ten minutes?" Jacob asked in a mock reprimanding tone.

"Sorry guys," she pulled her hands away with a sheepish grin and a slight tinge to her cheeks, "I was just gonna say that I think you should wake the kids up for the countdown. It's already eleven-fifty-six!"

"Oh!" Paul practically jumped from his husbands lap and went bounding up the stairs, followed by his niece.

Jacob, left forgotten by the two on the couch, simply chuckled and took one last sip of the scotch he'd poured before settling back into the couch.

"Dad! Dad! It's almost midnight!" Two pairs of feet rushed down the stairs and he instantly lit up at the sight of his boys.

Paul and Jacob had decided to have kids five years back, and the results of their first try were attacking him excitedly on the couch now. Alex and Taylor ended up being twins, and were now four years old. Paul had wanted to have multiple kids, that way some had his DNA and others had Jacob's as they'd decided to use a surrogate; but one of Jake's sisters had stepped forward and offered to carry the child, which turned out to be their boys, and then on their second try, they'd gotten their baby girl, Sarah.

As if thinking about her was all he needed to do to make her appear, Paul stepped off the last step with their little one year old bundle of joy in his arms. The sight always melted his heart, and this time was no different.

They were lucky that his sister and her husband had also had to attend an office party since that allowed Kim to stay with them and baby sit their kids while they were out at Jacob's own office party.

The boys had managed to turn the TV on to a channel where they were getting ready for the countdown and to drop the ball in New York, and they all settled in, bunching together for the fun of it on the large couch while Kim was off in the kitchen calling her mom to share the moment with her. As a family, they all counted, while Paul gently cooed to Sarah as she stared up at him with wide curious brown eyes.

At the last second, Paul looked up and met his husband's loving gaze with one of his own, and as the boys began running around the house shouting "Happy New Year!" at the top of their lungs, he simply let Jacob's favorite smirk curve his lips as he whispered, "Happy new year. Happy ten year anniversary. I love you."

To which the other man simply said, "Thank you for making this wonderful life with me. I love you too."

And as tradition went, they welcomed the New Year with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Hahaha cute right? But yeah, so I wasn't really feeling a sex scene in this one, but I'm thinking about maybe revisiting that scene haha but alright! So I'm kind of at a stand still as far as writing goes because I've been lacking that inspiration to just do it. I think that this one shot definitely got some of my creative juices flowing, but we'll see. I have begun working on the next update for Sugar & Spice as well as Plus One, also a one shot titled Cupcake. So yeah…we'll see where this all goes! Happy new year and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Aha review and lemme know what you think!**

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


End file.
